If you were a girl
by fishtalia13
Summary: What if the man we know and love was born a girl. This is the story of Darleen told by Merle. Starting with birth and stopping at the beginning of the ZA. I really don't know why I love gender bent Daryl so much.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Okay so I know the name Darleen is kind of silly but it's a real name and means "Darling." I also now I working on I'm a chick but this idea has been floating around for a while. Hope you like it. - . I really, really hope you like it!

Ch.1/prolog/birth

The day was January 6, 1980. Overcast could be seen from the dingy hospital waiting-room window. I, at this time ten, sat impatiently in a faded blue-cushioned chair. Beside me Pa sat peacefully. His eyes were shut in a peaceful sleep. They had been there for hours. On my left was my Uncle Ronny. Ronny was my Mama's brother. He seemed worried, if his constant moving was anything to go by. I wasn't worried, really.

Mama had gone into labor and been in it for about seven-teen hours. That was what had worried Ronny the most. I knew that Mama and that baby were going to be okay. Mama was a strong woman and she could survive anything. I wasn't worried about the baby either, the reason for that is that kid was is going to be a Dixon.

"Hey, Kenneth…" My uncle said to my Pa. Pa opens an eye and just stairs at Ronny in acknowledgement. "Why at you in there with my sis?" I cringed my nose at his bad breath mixed with beer. Pa sat there for a minute then sat up and looked at the T.V. "'cause that shit's nasty." He says not looking from the screen of the T.V.

Pa had always been a tough-skin man. He dealt with problems with his fist, when most times words would've been better. He was a good southern man originally from Alabama. He moved to Georgia when he met my Mama. He believed in hard work and fun times after word. He worked as an auto-body repair man.

We sat there in a awkward silence for a little while until my uncle asked me to get him a coke. I agree and go to the soda machine outside. When I come back in a blonde nurse in pink scrubs was talking to my Pa. He had said something to make her frown. The next thing I know my uncle and my Pa are following her. I run up to my uncle and gave him his coke. I then ask, "Where're we going?" HE smiles and says, "To see your new baby sister."

I blink for a moment. A sister. That means I going to be a big brother. A bubby. There was going to be a new little Dixon in this world. I'd get to teach her to be tough, to be a Dixon. Oh, and boys weren't allowed anywhere next to here.

We follow her into a small, cramp elevator. After getting out of it they headed down a quiet hallway on the third floor. We all try to go into the room at the same time and the nurse says to only go in two at the time. I allow my Uncle and dad got in. I sit outside the room for the next hour or so until my Uncle comes out and tells me bye. After he leaves I go into the room. I see my Mama holding a yellow bundle and I just know it's my sister. Mama smiles and motions me forth. I do so quickly.

Mama always been the sweetest girl I know. She was from Mississippi originally but moved here when she was nine. She has the biggest heart anyone has ever seen. She loves everyone and everything. She likes to garden. All she ever wanted was to own a farm but family came first.

I walk over to her and she shows be the kid. I blink. It was all pink and veiny. She was very small too. This was not what I was expecting. "What 'er name?" I ask. Mama smiles and says" Darleen." I return Mama's smile. No matter how funny looking that thing is I'm going to protect her. She's my baby Darleen.

A.n: Okay so short I know but it's only one chapter. Tell me what you think. ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: THANK YA'LL who reviwed/followed/favorite. I LOVE you so much!

Ch.2/4 weeks/one month

Okay, so that little brat is a month old now. For some reason or another mama thinks that the best thing in the world. Like the brat on Miss America or something. To tell you the truth I think it's stupid. Like just the other day Mama Was holding her and she picked her head up for like two seconds. Stupid, I know. Mama was holding and clapping and everything. I honestly don't get it.

I've yet to hold her. I do look at her from the crib a lot, though. Her crib is a dark brown wood and has a pink sheet in it.

She still doesn't have a lot of hair but a little brown peach fuzz on the top of her head. She also cries all the time. When she cries she sounds like a Billy-goat. I even started calling her Billy. Oh, when she feeds she snorts like a pig.

When me or Mama are around she makes these stupid sounds. Mama says they're gurgles. I call them annoying.

I was playing with her bright pink rattle right in front of her face and she made the girlish sequel I've ever heard. She then grabbed for the rattle but couldn't even hold it. She pretty useless.

The other day Iput my hand in her crib and wiggled my finger by hers and she grasped it. She really did. I was so excited I began yelling for my Mama. Mama had walked in looking worried. "What is it, Merle?" She asked. I told her come over here and look for herself. She walked over to the crib and smiled. She put her arm around my shoulder. A piece of her curly brown hair fell from her cheesy mom-bun. "That means she loves you." She smiles. Apparently her smile is contagious because before I know it my own lips curled into a smile. I look toward the crib again and look at the sleeping Billy. "Think so?" I ask. Mama nods her head.

That night I was lying in bed thinking about how big a brat my sister is. I was in that states were your sleeping but at the same time awake. I get woken up by an obnoxious crying. I hear Pa yelling and Mama going into the brat's bedroom. I hear her shushing Billy. Then I hear the noise of footsteps and crying get closer to my room. I sigh and sit up when Mama walks in. She gives me an apologetic smile and I ask," What ya' want? I got school to tomorrow." She gives me a nervous chuckle. "Can you hold her while?" She asks sweetly. I give her a coked eyebrow. "Got to go and get diapers…" I almost start to laugh. Poor thing has to go to the store at 3:00 in the morning. I nod my head and she gives me the brat.

I look down at the kid and see she's not crying anymore. She's just sitting there whimpering and doing the whole puppy dog face. I roll my eyes and set her on my bed.

I really have no idea what to so. Then Darleen begins to start crying again. I'm even more at lost. I get real close to the brat where we are face to face. I look at her and say, ''Hey brat nobody kicked your puppy so Shut-up." She begins to quiet down a tiny bit. "Good now if you don't stop being so bratty I'll shut you up next time." She grins a gummy grin. I chuckle; she must've understood what I said.

About an hour later Mama comes home and she walks in my room. She walks in as soon as I got her to sleep. She gets directly behind me and says "It surprises e how good you are with her." I smile and give her a fake offended face," Why so. "Mama laughed, "You remind me a lot of your Pa." I frown. Pa's horrible with kids. "Well thanks." I say sarcastically. Mama gives me the 'you know what I mean' stair.

I fall asleep as soon as Billy and Mama are out of my room. That night I dream of Darleen and when she's older. It kind of scary. Yeah, I've decided; NO boys.

A.N: Hope you liked it. Uh if my "I'm a chick" readers are reading this I updated but deleted a chapter and pay no mind to the warning I changed that as I was writing. ^^


End file.
